This invention relates to database backup and recovery and more particularly to secure database backup and recovery.
Database file systems typically store large amounts of data. To ensure that the data stored in the database file system can be recovered in the event of a failure and/or corruption of data, the database file system data is typically backed up on a frequent basis. Backing up data in a database file system involves creating a copy of data that is to be backed up and stored in a separate site from the database file system disks. Typically, database file system data is copied to secondary storage (for example local drives and network drives).